The Gem
by Kiko Kamia
Summary: There are legends of the Gem's existence. It is told to have great power, but only a select few in the Earth Kingdom know where it is or what it is truely capable of. How far is Zuko willing to go to get it? Eventual Zuko x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The crew of Prince Zuko's ship sat around a large wooden table in a bar. Normally, this wouldn't be so strange, but they were in a strip of 'no-man's-land' between Earth and Fire controlled areas. The firebenders were guzzling rum and beer as if their very lives depended on its consumption. Through their drunken stupor, the men saw several figures clad in high-ranking Earth Kingdom Army armor leaving.

"So, it's agreed?" The tallest earthbender looked to his companions. "Our men and ourselves will escort the Gem of our nation to Ba Sing Se along the old trade route early tomorrow."

"Yes." One of the other men agreed. "The Gem is the hope of our nation, we must ensure it's safety."

"Then may we all sleep well and be refreshed for our journey tomorrow." The third bowed and left. He was quickly followed by the others.

* * *

Zuko was disgusted by the condition of his crew. As always, after their night off, the ship would be held up another day by the men's hangovers. Still, he was intrigued by the story he heard. "The Gem of the Earth Kingdom? Uncle, have you heard anything about a gem before? This isn't their normal, intoxicated story."

Iroh nodded his head. "There are legends of the Gem. It has always existed, ever since the Earth Kingdom was founded."

"Well, maybe this gem would be enough to destroy the morale of the Earth Kingdom's army if it was intercepted. I'm sure my father wouldn't mind my doing this."

"Of course, but Prince Zuko, you will need to set up an ambush along the road." Iroh motioned towards the men. Most of them were either passed out or vomiting over the edge of the ship. "You should try to find some other men in the town to help you."

* * *

"Miss Kuan Jiun, we have a slight problem." A burly Earth Kingdom guard approached the Guardian of the Gem. "There are many firebenders in the city. Many of us think we should delay returning the Gem until more of them have left."

Kuan Jiun looked up from her book with a sigh. "No. The Gem must be returned to Ba Sing Se as soon as possible. Add two more regiments of ostrich-horses and their riders and spread word that we are to leave an hour early. I suppose I shall come also." The slender woman rose from her cushion. Her dark hair and eyes were the color typical to Earth Kingdom citizens. A green and yellow silk kimono marked Kuan's important status. In her belt were a pair of katana embossed with the seal of the Earth Kingdom.

"Uh ... yes, Ma'm." The guard bowed and left.

* * *

Zuko shook his head disgustedly as he surveyed the group that he had assembled. Most of the men were green recruits, old men, or just plain incompetent. "Be quiet." He hissed, but the men kept rustling and whispering in the tall grass.

They'd been in place for about five minutes when the combined footfalls of animals and humans could be heard. _They must have left earlier to try to prevent an attack ..._ Zuko smiled to himself as his men quieted down.

As far as the prince could see, there were thirty-two men. This would be a much more even fight than previously thought. Two groups of four on their ostrich birds in front and in back, four large men marching along one side of a howdah, and four men carrying the howdah on poles across their shoulders. The howdah was curtained off by green cloth with the Earth Kingdom's seal woven in gold on the sides.

"NOW!" Zuko roared, lunging forward at the first earthbenders, fire erupting from his fists. The thirty firebenders began to cut through the opposition like hot knives through butter.

Without warning, Zuko found a sword biting into the armor on the fronts of his arms. Kuan Jiun struck again, only to be deflected by the tough armor again. Smiling, she stomped her foot on the ground, splitting it into a gaping mouth.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed a female figure running into the trees. Determined to get the Gem, he struck out and punched Kuan in the jaw, knocking her out. "Keep fighting." Zuko ordered his men as he sprinted after the girl in the trees.

* * *

The teen aged girl took several wary glances back and to the side before scooping water from a spring-fed stream into her mouth with cupped hands. Her long hair was a very light brown and her eyes were a dark, dark emerald green. She wore the armor of an Earth Kingdom admiral.

"Running away from a fight? Or are you trying to protect something?" Zuko chuckled darkly as the girl froze. "Maybe a Gem?" He had her. "Hand it over to me and I'll leave you unharmed."

The girl didn't speak as she stood up. Instead, she used an advanced earthbending move to lift a boulder. The pure hate in her eyes burned deeper and brighter than any fire.

"You really think that you have a chance of defeating me? I'm a _prince_." Zuko couldn't believe the nerve this girl had ... almost like that one water-peasant.

"You're a _banished_ prince." The girl goaded. "I don't see what gives you bragging rights." She threw the boulder at Zuko and ran upstream.

_That little ... she'll wish that she'd given me the gem ... _Zuko grumbled as he attempted to run up the same rocky hillside that the earthbender had escaped over. He paused as he spotted the girl about twenty feet in front of him. The early morning breeze blew her hair in waves, making the vengeful expression on her face even more frightening. "Give me the Gem."

"Heh ... you forgot where you're standing ... didn't you?" She smirked.

Looking around him, Zuko paled. The girl was about to send the face of the hill sliding back down, when Iroh appeared and knocked the girl over with a fireball directed at her legs and sent her flying. A dull thud was heard as her head hit the ground.

* * *

The two firebenders looked down on the now unconscious earthbender. "Uncle, how did you know that I was in trouble?"

"I had my suspicions. Besides, I wanted to see the Gem as soon as possible." Iroh's eyes shown. "No people other than the Avatar and Earth Kingdom citizens have ever seen it. Did you find it?"

Zuko's face twisted into a scowl. "No. She refused to say where it was, so we'll be taking her prisoner." He took the rope Iroh had brought and began to tie the girl's wrists and ankles.

"Prince Zuko!" One of the older men from the group came crashing through some brush. "The earthbenders ... they retreated. We didn't get the Gem."

"I know. Carry the prisoner back to the ship." Zuko ordered, roughly using his foot to start her rolling down the hill to level ground. "Have her locked up in the cell closest to the boiler room, the one designed for the avatar."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Iroh turned to his nephew. "What if you capture the avatar while she is still captive?"

"Then we'll put them both in the same chamber. She is not going to get away." Zuko continued to glare at her. Glad that bruises were starting to form on her face. "I _will _get the Gem."


	2. Chapter 2

_I appologize to the Zuko fans who read this. He has to act a little more ruthless than normal for a bit, but I promise it won't last very long._

**Chapter 2**

"Miss Kuan Jiun ... Miss Li Liang is missing." Her subordinate was trembling, fearing what might be coming. They had retreated hastily, but effectively ... the firebenders had not followed.

Kuan drew one of her swords, staring at the blade. "Send a message to Ba Sing Se. I want more men. We'll need them if we want to have a chance of getting Li back." Kuan slashed a tree in half, enjoying the shudder that went through her feet as the severed trunk fell to the ground. "However, Li should be able to take care of herself for a while ..."

* * *

Li opened her eyes slowly, feeling pain in every muscle of her body. It was hot, dark, she was surrounded by metal, and the chains on her wrists made them feel like they were going to snap. _Keep your head, Li ... they wouldn't dare do anything to you_. 

As if he'd been watching for her eyes to open, Zuko stormed in. Li was yanked to her feet as he pulled her up by a handful of hair. "Where's the Gem?" Li recoiled against the smell of singing hair ... her hair, that was held in the arrogant prince's hands.

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" Li snarled back into the eyes of her captor, resisting the urge to spit. Zuko threw her to the side angrily. She flinched as the chains dug into her flesh and her neck snapped.

"Prince Zuko, that is enough." Iroh entered, holding a lamp, and pointed out the door. "Leave." He watched sadly as his nephew left and hung the lamp on a hook in the wall. "Sorry about him. He has a slight temper."

Li grimaced and spit some blood on the floor. She'd bitten her tongue when she was thrown. "You don't say ..."

The older man chuckled. "One who can keep a sense of humor in a place like this is strong in body and mind. It gives me chills, that is why I always bring my lantern." Iroh knelt next to the girl. _She must be around Zuko's age ... still a child ... yet she is hardened_. "I do not mind if you wish to talk. I retired a long time ago from fighting ... I don't mind speaking to members of other cultures ... I actually enjoy it."

Li sighed. "My name is Li Liang, but those who know me call me Li, it means _strength_. I'm an admiral in the Earth Kingdom army."

"Ahh ... that is a beautiful name. I am called Iroh. You know ... I believe that Earth Kingdom's King has a daughter by the same name ... you are the princess ... aren't you?" The firebender's eyes shown with pity. "You shouldn't be in a place like this, even as a prisoner."

"I'm fine." Li lied. "I'm not one of those prissy princesses who is afraid to break a nail. Besides, if I'm correct ... you're the Fire Lord's brother, so you shouldn't be somewhere like this either."

Iroh smiled. "You are quite right, but then, I am not chained to a wall."

"But you are tied to this ship." Li interjected. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It wasn't my place."

"However, you were correct. Stay still." Iroh ordered as he used his firebending to remove her restraints. "This is your prize for defeating me at my own word-game."

"Are you sure that you can trust a 'dirty' earthbender like me?"

"Yes, actually, I am quite sure. When you were fighting my nephew, you could have easily escaped by killing him, yet you didn't." Iroh raised an eyebrow. "I'm curious as to why."

"Not everyone in the war is fond of killing, or even fighting for that matter. My father usually has me assist with strategic planning. I've been away from Ba Sing Se for so long, however, that all of the campaigns I helped plan have long been completed." Li added quickly, not wanting to give more reason to be interrogated.

"So while you returned to the capital, you were supposed to protect the Gem as well?" Iroh asked.

"No. My older cousin, Kuan Jiun, is the Gem's protector. It was coincidence that I wound up traveling with the convoy."

* * *

Behind the door, Zuko smiled. _So, she is the Earth Princess? Well, maybe our ambush wasn't a complete waste of time after all ..._

* * *

"Come on, Aang, it's getting late." Katara called to the young monk who was sitting on the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. 

"I don't understand. I thought I was supposed to be introduced to the royal family today." His gray eyes searched the horizon for columns of dust that would mark the caravan's arrival.

Sokka snorted. "Well, they said they were waiting for the princess to come home. Maybe she couldn't decide which shoes to wear with her dress."

Katara was about to give her brother another lecture when they were interrupted by a palace guard. "I'm sorry, Avatar Aang, but my king requires the assistance of you and your friends. The matter is most urgent."

* * *

When the three companions arrived the the Earth King's war room, they were greeted by dusty soldiers and frantic nobles. "Huh? What happened?" Sokka asked. "We've got to rescue some princess? I thought this was important!" 

"Princess Li Liang is much more than a princess. She is a symbol of hope and strength to our people." The King's voice cracked, but he continued. "My daughter is also the only heir to the throne. What do you think the Fire Nation will do if they discover who she is?"

Now even Sokka realized why Aang had been asked to be part of the rescue mission. Li's life was in serious danger.

* * *

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh quietly approached his nephew. "The lady earthbender, she should have some food and a blanket, don't you agree?" 

"I'm not going to pamper our _prisoner_ because she's a princess." Zuko smiled inwardly at Iroh's shock. "I overheard your whole conversation. If she wants food or a blanket, she will have to beg."

"Zuko! You were shown quite a deal of mercy when Li attempted to avoid capture. We both know that she could have killed you, but she only attempted to escape you." Iroh blocked the passage down to Li's cell.

"She is an earthbender, and an important one at that. I intend to get any information from her that may prove useful, and then, I'm going to inform my father of our hostage and see what he wishes to do with her." Zuko's golden eyes were hard and cold.

"What conflict do you have with this young woman that you would decide this path? You have only been wounded in pride, yet she is battered and bruised." Iroh planted his feet, ready to fight his nephew if the need came. "I shall not allow you to harm her any further."

* * *

Li curled into a tight ball as she heard the two firebenders arguing. Not only was she a cause, but the only cause. "Please don't fight ... even if it means my own life ... no more fighting ..." Her green eyes clenched shut as Li tried to drown out the sound of her arguing captors. "No more ... please ..."

* * *

"Li? Oh ... you must have heard us ..." Iroh checked to be sure Zuko wasn't nearby. "Listen to me ... you will not be hurt or turned over to my brother. There is a small room adjacent to my quarters that is intended for a servant to stay in. I'll come to get you later tonight, you can stay in there. My nephew won't be able to get to you there. If he tries, I'll stop him." Iroh wrapped a caring arm around the girl's shoulders. 

"No. You don't have to do that." Li protested. "I'm a prisoner, not a guest."

"True, but you are not entitled to be brutalized, even as a prisoner. I'll be back at sundown." Iroh slipped a small loaf of bread and a few round stones into Li's hands as he left. "You'll need to be ready, just in case something happens."


End file.
